


Third Wheeling

by dinosaurasrex



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Party, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurasrex/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Yeonjun and Taehyun being brought together by their mutual love for a third party, only to feelings for each other.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Third Wheeling

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing prompts, saw this one and said YESSS. LoL hope you all enjoy this it was lost of fun to write!

Yeonjun had always assumed that him and Beomgyu would end up together. After Soobin (his only other love interest) got with Kai, (a major upset in the storyline) he just assumed that Beomgyu was the one. It wasn't that he had a crush on Beomgyu (quite the opposite, actually) he just knew that because his friend group was down one it means that he's the only option left. So when Beomgyu said he couldn't go with Yeonjun to the party tonight, it knocked him back a few pegs. 

~

"Dude chill out, maybe he isn't going and was making an excuse. He just didn't want to go, no harm no foul." Soobin reasoned. It was 2 hours to the party and Yeonjun still wasn't over the rejection. Yeonjun scoffed, "He's going to the party, bro. You didn't see the way he said it." Soobin groaned. "Then dress up show him what he's missing?" It was supposed to be a statement but it came out like a question. Then the lightbulb clicked above Yeonjun's head, "I'll show him how much hotter I am than his date, then he'll have to end up with me!" He exclaimed as he threw open the closest doors and started to search for the perfect outfit. Soobin groaned, "I literally just said that."

~

When Yeonjun and Soobin arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. Drunk teenagers were passed out in the yard and the music was thumping. "Ah! Soobin you made it!" Yeonjun looked towards the voice to see a smaller boy making his way to the taller male. Soobin had a smile that made Yeonjun's heart skip a beat, and of course the smaller recuperated it. 'stupid kid stealing my love interests heart.' Yeonjun thought to himself. Then after the overly sweet greeting, (involving being way to lost in eachothers eyes and an ENTIRE conversation that was had through a look alone) the smaller boy turned to Yeonjun. "Hi! You must be Yeonjun! I'm sorry we haven't met before, I'm Hueningkai! Beut every just calls me Kia!" And Yeonjun swears that if he already didn't like the kid he would have fallen for him. "Hi, Kai." He was cool, and acted nonchalant about the whole situation. This only amplified the youngers smile. "Come on, the real party is inside!" He chirped (AGAIN!) as he pulled Soobin inside.

~

Yeonjun felt a bit overdressed, maybe Gucci wasn't the best thing to wear to a college party, but he was sticking with it. At least until he found Beomgyu. As Yeonjun made his way through the ocean of drunk underage teens he made sure his outfit remained untouched, he didn't want anything to ruin the master ensemble he had put together for tonight, at least not until he could show it off. He moved untouched and quickly to the kitchen to get drinks, and there he saw the man of the hour. He elbowed Soobin. Soobin looked up from his tiny (not really but shhhhh) boyfriend to see what Yeonjun was gonna do. Yeonjun motioned to Beomgyu and Soobin nodded, indicating backup if required. Yeonjun nodded and started to approach the beautiful boy, when he saw another boy. This one had brown hair and a quick wit about him. He was beautiful and if he didn't have his hand around Beomgyu, Yeonjun probably would have fallen for him, but for the second time tonight that didn't happen. Beomgyu met Yeonjun's eyes and smiled. "Jun-hyung!" He shouted over the bumping music, Yeonjun looked back to Soobin for the promised assistance, to find that his best friend was nowhere to be found. He silently cursed him and turned back to Beomgyu. He put on his best cool person face and made his way over in a suave manner. "Hey Gyu, didn't expect to see you here." He noticed the guy from earliers grip tighten and he subtitlely gritted his teeth. "I told you I had a date! Did you not believe me?" Beomgyu sounded tipsy which could be good for Yeonjun, maybe he could pick him up like this, and take him home, take care of him, then boom happily ever after. "Gyu you sound drunk maybe we should-" he was interupted by the guy from before. "He's not drunk and besides, I'll take care of him tonight. After all I am his date." The guy narrowed his eyes and sized him up, like a snake would size up his prey. Yeonjun felt possessiveness and pride boil in his gut. "Well then maybe I'll just have to take care of him for you, obviously you can't tell when someones had enough." The air got tense and sorta silent until Beomgyu started laughing. "I wanna dance Taehyun-ah!" He exclaimed, and he pulled on Yeonjun too, "You too hyung-ie! I wanna dance!" The tension dissolved as both were pulled to the dance floor and the competition moved with them. Beomgyu moved from dancing on Yeonjun to dancing on Taehyun, and both were doing their best to get more of his attention. It evolved into a dance circle as both Yeonjun and Taehyun tried to bust the best moves. They kept going until some random guy started to dream about doing keg stands. All of the drink teens ran over to where he was. That's when Yeonjun realized they had lost Beomgyu. "Where did-" he stopped talking as he looked at where Taehyuns attention had been drawn to. Beomgyu was messily making out with some girl, she was small and frail and perfect for Beomgyu. He looked over to Taehyun and saw that the boy in question was frozen. He looked upset but not surprised. "Hey man," Yeonjun placed his hand on Taehyuns shoulder. Taehyun looked up at him, "maybe we could get out of here? I know a nice coffee joint-" he couldn't finish again because Taehyun grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. They walked a couple blocks in silence there hands still together. Yeonjun cleared his throat, "So um, how'd you meet Beomgyu?" The smaller guy let out a strangled laugh, "He was Hueningkai's friend." Yeonjun stopped in shock. "You mean the guy dating my best friend?!?" He exclaimed. Teahyun looked confused, "He's dating someone named Soobin, that's why I started going after Beomgyu." Then it all made since to Yeonjun. "Wow we both had the same idea." Yeonjun kinda laughed and ran his hand through his hair. Taehyun chuckled as well and then the devilish gleam came back to his eyes. "Well then maybe," He moved closer to Yeonjun and pressed his body against the taller, "we could go back to my place and hang out?" He was on his toes and was breathing in Yeonjun's ear. Yeonjun blushed and panicked. Taehyun giggled, "Not that kind of hang out!" He kept giggling and Yeonjus went redder, "That-Thats!" He tried to exclaim but that just made Taehyun smile widder. "Come one, let's go!" He gripped onto Yeonjun's arm. Yeonjun smiled a small soft smile as he was lead to the youngers apartment. Yeonjun couldn't help thinking, about how even though tonight didn't go the way he wanted it to, (well not exactly how he desired) it was still turning out to be pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other works!
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/SaurasDino  
> TXT Amino:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/zgrsv9  
> BTS Amino:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/xxe6an  
> Ateez Amino:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/dvtpfc  
> Instagram:  
> http://intagram.com/moa.army.atiny  
> Curious Cat  
> https://curiouscat.me/SaurasDino
> 
> Love all of my readers and love every comment I get from y'all! I will see you all in the next level!🦕✨


End file.
